The Puppet
by TheDyingSamurai
Summary: Kuwabara has a glimpse of his death and everything goes wrong. Now he's at odd ends with many of his friends, and even his cat! And, what's this about a stalker? KuwabXYusuke HieiXKurama
1. Worthless

**The Puppet **

By TheDyingSamurai

Ooookay, I've had this in my laptop files for quite sometime. I originally wrote this back in the early 2000's when Yu Yu Hakusho was on Cartoon Network and I had no accsess to the unrated version.

I then went to the mall and bought a collection of the unrated episodes, and completely forgot about this depressing fic. Kuwabara had already (and will always) proven himself worthy on my fandom.

I don't go for the guys everyone's after because...the fans over do them, and I get bored. Kuwabara's the likable idiot, but you can mess him up big time!

:D

Yesh, please enjoy my old work (lots of chapters)...that I edited to most of your standards.

xD

Pairings:

KuwaXYusuke

HieiXKurama

Slash - Shounen-Ai + Yaoi content

* * *

"I'm going to die," Kuwabara had blurted out to his elder sister one afternoon. She seemed surprised at his knowledge, but quietly nodded her head and looked out of her shop's stained-glass window. 

Being children of two powerful psychics had therefore given them the ability to see into the future. Well, also the past, but they usually concentrated on the present day events. But in having this unique ability, they had wisdom and knew when each of the people around them was going to die.

That included their own death dates.

Kuwabara had never thought that his death would be before he turned eighteen, but he was wrong. He was going to commit suicide right before Yusuke's brithday. That was probably the most shocking (and disturbing) part.

Why on his boyfriend's birthday?

Why that speific event?

He didn't understand it at all, nor did Shizuru or Genkai. Speaking of which, they were the only souls he told about his future death.

No one else would understand, he decided, especially Yusuke.

Perhaps he could change it.

So Yusuke and him continued with their relationship, and life went on for some time. Kuwabara blocked the images of him cutting himself and eventually bleeding to death every day.

He reasoned with his concious and managed to fool just about everyone. No one suspected, not even Hiei, that his life was slowly coming to an end. Kuwabara himself was not afraid of death.

It was just the pain that added up to it that worried him.

The pain would be coming soon whether he wanted it or not.

It was troubling indeed.

* * *

"Kaaazuma!" Yusuke chirped in a musical tone. "Tomorrow's my birthdaaaay! What'd you get for me?" Kuwabara didn't look up from the extremely violent movie they had been watching. The brunette pouted and clung to the other man's side. "Please tell me? Please?" He didn't budge again. Yusuke glared and stormed away, slamming their bedroom door shut. 

'It won't happen... I haven't felt depressed at all today...or any day, really. I'm going to survive...and have a great day tomorrow too.' The telephone suddenly rang, snapping Kuwabara out of his thoughts. Stumbling over the coffee table, he grabbed the cordless contraption and answered.

"Kuwabara? This is Kurama."

"Oh, hey Kurama! What's up?"

There was a sudden pause on the other end.

"Can I please speak with Yusuke?"

It was Kuwabara's turn to pause.

"Uh...sure. Hang on a minute, 'kay?"

Kurama said yes and nothing more.

The red head walked down the wooden hallway and knocked noisily on their bedroom door. "Yusuke, Kurama's on the phone." There was some scurrying followed by the sound of Yusuke tripping over something. "I got it!" he called back. "You can hang up any time, Kazuma." He glared at the door and turned the phone off. Instead, he pressed his ear to the doorway.

First he heard a muffled laugh, followed by silent sweet-sounding murmers.

It hit him right then and there.

Yusuke was having an affair.

...With Kurama.

'Shit.'

Everything fell into place.

Why he was destined to commit suicide and why he was going to do it the day before Yusuke's birthday all made sense. Today was the day he was going to die. He accepted it almost immediately, but was nervous. It wasn't like him at all to be so calm, especially when a large amount of pain was going to be involved.

Then the anger at Yusuke and Kurama began to swarm through his brain. Kuwabata's fist clenched and his teeth grinded. His heart and emotions, however, were in a whole new world of pain.

'It's not fair... I did...did everything right!'

Leaning foreword he listened to Yusuke's voice for the last time.

"I love you..." he whispered shakily. Heading towards their bathroom was the most awkward experience of his life. His footsteps were hollow and dream-like, his muscles were tense, and his brain was spinning.

But it was painful, too. Tears streamed down his face, yet he kept his expression was plain and serious. He knew he had no choice but to go with the prediction. The pain was becoming too much for him to bear, and he honestly wanted to escape.

He wasn't good enough for Yusuke, right? Well, then why stick around when all that was happening between them was a lie? He'd just leave like the worthless piece of garbage he was.

Kuwabara managed to keep his face stern the whole time.

He decided that If he was going out _this _way, he wasn't going to be a whimp about it.

* * *

Yusuke continued to chat on the phone. 

"And Hiei went with it? Kurama! I can't believe you wore a _dress _for him! God...if _I_ did that for Kuwabara... Wait, do you think I should for my birthday?" He laughed again before excusing himself. "Someone's on the other line. Call yah back in like five minutes, okay?"

The young man was surprised to hear to was Shizuru on the other end. She sounded calm yet worried at the same time. He sensed this when she asked if he knew where Kuwabara was. "Um...he was here a minute ago... Hang on." He peeked outside of the doorway and noticed the bathroom light was on.

"Kuwabara? Hey! Your sister is on the phone!" With no reply he turned his attention back on Shizuru.

"He's in the bathroom... Not sure what he's doing, though. Probably taking a shower or shavin' or-"

Shizuru cried and screamed at the same time, interupting his assumptions.

Kuwabara was going to die, she said before begging him to do something. At first Yusuke laughed and said she was crazy, but as she explained both their predictions he had a sudden pang of panic hit his chest.

Letting the phone hit the ground, Yusuke ran out of their room, slamming himself violently into the bathroom door full speed. "Open up, Kuwabara!" He kicked against the door repeatively until the hinges began to give in.

"Damn it, I can't believe you're making me break the door we _just _fixed!" As he shouted that sentence, the hinges finally broke and the door caved in and leaned over to the side.

At first all he could see was the steam from the shower and the towel rack. Then the tolite came into view, as did the sink. Before long the redness on the floor caught his attention, as did Kuwabara's shaking body.

They both were in shock.

Kuwabara for the loss of blood and Yusuke for the sight of his lover's condition.

"I-I-I..." Yusuke stuttered.

Kuwabara smiled before blacking out.

Then the silence came.

* * *

Man oh man! 

I can't believe I wrote that when I was...hm...I believe I was either in the sixth or seventh grade back then.

O.o


	2. Home

**The Puppet **

By TheDyingSamurai

Thanks for the reviews!

:D

* * *

He felt calm and safe all of a sudden. The stinging reminders in his wrists and arms had finally ceased. Kuwabara concluded that he was either dead or had lost feeling in his limbs, neither of which were calming. Without thinking he forced his eyes open and was welcomed with a bright light. 

'Oh shit,' he thought and shut his eyes as tightly as he could.

Kuwabara didn't want to die anymore. He didn't want to face any one of his friends again, either. The depressed feeling in his brain was starting to fade away, as if being erased with his memories. Kuwabara didn't want that either.

Then what did he want?

"What..." he couldn't finish the question he was asking himself since someone (or perhaps something) was calling his name. It was a calm voice, and whoever it belonged to seemed be a woman.

"Kuwabara..." it repeated for the tenth or eleventh time. He opened his eyes once more, relieved that the bright light was gone. Now he was surrounded by weird grey/blue swirls that seemed to carry a appealing insence. The red head looked about for the owner of the voice, but in his condition settled on shouting.

"Hey? Is anyone there?" he called and gripped his sore arms.

Botan appeared before him.

Her pink kimono and oar were present with her, as always, but the cheery smile on her face had been replaced with a sad frown. She looked ready to cry, which made Kuwabara look around him. There was nothing but darkness and a glimer of light in which he was standing. It reminded him of a spotlight, which made him remember school plays, which led him back to Yusuke...

'Snap out of it.'

He cleared his voice.

"Botan...?"

She wiped a few tears away from her face.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, you, as a human, have a choice right now: either continue your way to the Spirit World with me, or...go back to Earth. The only reason you are being the second choice is because Koenma sir believes it is really not your time."

He froze up.

"I'm...obligated to tell you what will happen to you no matter what path you take. Please consider this decision and contact me when you are done."

The ferry girl dissapeared immediately.

"...What should I...do...? Wait, how am I going to contact her...? Damn it..."

Death was confusing.

* * *

Yusuke held Kuwabara close for at least five minutes before leaving his side. He stumbled on and off the walls until he was back in his room. The phone had no one on it and the young man figured both Shizuru and Kurama had figured out that something was wrong. 

"Just stay calm. Calm. Everything's fine. Fine. J-Just call the damn ambulance..."

He dialed '9-1-1' and waited for someone to pick up.

And waited.

And...waited.

"What the fuck? This is a friggin' emergency!" he yelled and slammed the phone against the wall. Almost immediately his body began to shake violently. It was due to his panic, he decided.

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick _up_!"

Yusuke was in a frenzey now. As he sprinted back to the bathroom he noticed the door (which he had broken himself) had propped itself up and was sealing him off. Angrily he slammed his body over and over again into the wooden structure, crying and screaming the whole time.

He didn't understand why Kuwabara had done this to himself or what exactly was happening, let alone why the door was acting as a barrier. What he did know, however, was that the door was preventing him from seeing his boyfriend. It was his enemy right there and then.

Yusuke didn't like that an inanimate object was causing this new pain to over take his reactions.

Was he over reacting, though?

"Damn it! Kuwabara, if this is some fucking j-joke I'll...I'll...!"

Tears continued to stream down his face while his body started to shake again. "Please open the door! Please? _P-Please_...?" As he slammed his fist this time he noticed the stinging and blood begining to seep out of the cuts. His legs were starting to hurt too. His hands, he could see clearly, were bruised and bloody, as where his legs, from trying to repeatively open the door. Whatever the force was that was holding him back was going to pay.

"Kuwabara!"

His voice was becoming hoarse.

Yusuke backed up to the begining of the hall and charged once more.

"Open...up!" he yelled and prepared himself for impact.

* * *

"Kuwabara?" 

He opened his eyes again, not sure how they had shut themselves. He was in Koenma's office now. The toddler, Orge, and Botan were all behind his desk. Botan was on Koenma's left and Orge was on his right. All had stern looks on their faces, which scared Kuwabara.

'I'm dead... Great,' he thought and sat down in the chair they offered him.

"Now, Kuwabara..." Koenma began. He looked down at a piece of paper before continuing. "Do you wish to return to the Human World?" The red-head blinked and sagged foreward, the tears returning.

The three spirits waited paitently for him to calm down.

"I...I don't know, really I don't... I don't think I should... I'm destined to die, right? You must know that."

Koenma sighed and slammed his fist angrily on the desk. Papers of all kind flew and floated to the floor. Kuwabara, surprised by his outbrust glanced at his furious face before glaring at the ground, cursing everything.

"You don't know? _You don't know_? Look what you've done! A simple assumption and you _commit suicide_? What kind of a person are you? How weak can you be? God, Kuwabara! Think about what you're leaving behind!"

Botan tried to reason with junior, as did Orge, but Koenma continued anyway.

"You're not a man; you're a coward! A sham! A loser!"

Kuwabara kept his head down, tears dribbling onto his knees. Koenma was right. He was a loser. He had thrown everything away. But for what? Was he completely sure that Yusuke was having an affair?

'I don't deserve to go back...' he thought and looked glassily back at the three spirits.

"Kuwabara...your decision?" Botan asked as Orge covered the toddler's furious mouth.

He looked up.

"I...want to go home."

All three friends let out a long relieved sigh. Botan smiled like crazy, Orge...grinned toothly and began to rant about his trench coat, but Koenma, also happy, suddenly frowned.

"Because of this attempt, Kuwabara, I am forced to put you on probation. For a total of four months Botan will be watching you-"

"Twenty-four seven?" he asked uneasily. He didn't like the thought of the bubbly girl on an oar watching him make out with Yusuke or take a shower. He wasn't sure if she would like to watch him have sex, either. ...Or maybe she would. It was a known fact that for some odd reason girls enjoyed two attractive men together... Well, it was the same with guys watching lesbians make out.

"No. She will check in with you once a week at a location you pick. You will...tell her about your week and she will report back to me. If there is something wrong, she will console you and try to prevent further harm on your body..."

"A shrink, then?"

He hated shrinks.

"Yes, Kuwabara. If that's a _problem _you can march yourself to limbo and rot there."

The red head winced.

"Once a week is fine."

* * *

Yusuke had charged a little too hard into the door on the count that it had been broken in two. The shattered wood layed everywhere, even in the bathtub and through the cabinet (in which they kept their towels). Kuwabara was fine, though. He sat at the edge of the bathroom, his back against the tile wall. 

The red marks on his arms and wrists had some how faded.

"K-Kazuma...? What the fuck...is going on?" Yusuke asked in a confused and almost desperate voice. He limped over and sat down in front of the other man. His hazel eyes were full of rage and fear, while Kuwabara's were full of...nothing.

Absolute nothing.

"Kazuma!" Yusuke cried and slapped him angrily. "You asshole! I knew it was all a fucking joke! I hate you, do you hear me? After all I've...all _we've _done together... How could you pull such a cruel j-joke? It's a dick thing to do, you bastard!" Yusuke screamed and slapped his lover as hard as he could. That 'slap' (more of a punch) seemed to drag the other man back to reality. He growled in response and gripped his face, glaring like mad.

"What'd you do that fo-"

Yusuke flung himself ontop of him, clutching his body tightly.

"You bastard...You fucking bastard... I-I-I...hate you..."

"Yusuke," he whispered. "I... Forgive me."

* * *

Wow. 

Mushy gushy much?

It'll get heated up the next chapter, I promise!

:D

Thank you for the reviews again!

-TheDyingSamurai


End file.
